disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Greatest Time of Year
}} "Greatest Time of Year" is the first and only single from Aly & AJ's Christmas album Acoustic Hearts of Winter. The single was used for The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause|The Santa Clause 3, similar to the way Hilary Duff's song "Santa Claus Lane" was used for The Santa Clause 2, and the music video also had scenes from the film. The video first aired on October 16, 2006 on the Disney Channel. The single debuted at number ninety-six on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart. Song information It was released to iTunes as a single version with the beginning chorus cut off like in the video as well as an 8 second snippet just before the bridge. The cover of the single is also included, despite that it wasn't a mainstream single release. The song is also featured in Disney's holiday albums, Disney Channel Holiday and All Wrapped Up. The version in Disney Channel Holiday is the album version, while the version in All Wrapped Up is a new edit, which has no bridge, and ended with a live-audience sound. Track listings and formats Music video *The music video was directed by Declan Whitebloom.http://www.mtv.com/videos/aly-aj/117448/greatest-time-of-year.jhtml#artist=1910803 *The video does not include the intro but instead skips to the first verse of the song, and it also leaves out a small 8 second snippet just before the bridge. There are no other differences. *The music video first aired on Disney Channel after Twitches in October 2006. Disney has begun airing it more frequently once The Santa Clause 3 came out in theaters and its Billboard debut. *A version without any Santa Clause 3 scenes is featured on MTV.com Lyrics it's the greatest time of year, and it's here help me celebrate it with everybody here, friends so dear let me simply state it it's our favorite way to spend the holiday yeah there's a special kind of feeling in the air it only happens at this time of year when everyone is filled with love and cheer 'cause that's what matters pretty paper boxes tied with bows walking in the sun or in the snow we can feel the excitement growing, growing (chorus) it's the greatest time of year, and it's here help me celebrate it with everybody here, friends so dear let me simply state it joy to the world and everyone lift up your hearts and feel the love it's our favorite way, to spend the holiday yeah we can get all cozy by the fire turn the music up a little higher i don't think that i could ever tire of being together decorate the tree, hang mistletoe and stand by me it's a picture perfect moment captured memories that we'll have after (chorus) spend the holidays... it's the greatest time it's the greatest time of year, and it's here help me celebrate it with everybody here, friends so dear let me simply state it joy to the world joy to the world joy to the world it's the greatest time of year it's the greatest time it's the greatest time of year, and it's here help me celebrate it with everybody here, friends so dear let me simply state it joy to the world and everyone lift up your hearts and feel the love it's our favourite way, to spend the holiday Release history Charts References Category:78violet Category:Songs Category:Christmas related content